Hidden Tears
by Eve-Cain
Summary: When Matthew Williams hears what people really think of him, he runs away in the middle of the night, who will comfort him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running

Why was he running? He didn't know any more.

The rain falling around him was peaceful and cooled his body burning with sweat. He couldn't hear anything but the thumps of his heart beating incredibly fast.

Why was he running? He didn't care anymore.

He stopped to catch his breath he couldn't hear the person running after him calling "Matthew, Matthew wait please slow down"

Why did he stop running? He didn't know any more.

"Mattie," the person said "He didn't mean it…" He turned around to this person and whispered "Alfred, you know what I like about the rain, it hides my tears." With great pity the person said "Mattie, Arthur didn't mean what he said, he was drunk and…" He cut him off again "Alfred, its okay, I knew it all along, but it just hurt to hear someone I care for say it." The person couldn't say anything and refused to look him in the eye.

Why did he start running again? He cared too much.

This is my first fanfic and the story will continue.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

_--Flashback--_

It had been at Francis house, they were preparing for a decent meal that Arthur had not (let's say not allowed) to help make, when the talk of children sprouted. "_Alfred is such a handful always doing idiotic this I swear, where does he get it from, but at least he is trying right Francis…" "Oui Mon Cherie, but I'm glad Mon petite wasn't loud like your Alfred." _This is when Alfred and Matthew arrived. _"Pfft, Matthew doesn't do anything, he is quite useless and…" _Arthur noticed Francis horrid expression "_Well you know it's true…" _When Arthurs last words came out he turned to see Alfred and… who was it again "_Oh my god Matthew" _Alfred walked over to Arthur, _**SMACK **__"ARTHUR YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!" _ They look over to see Matthew gone.

_--Flashback end--_

Arthur had never felt worse in his life. He thought back '_did he really have the right to say that' _it went through his mind over and over _"what have I done?" _

Francis looked over to Arthur, his eyes were worried, his hands fidgety and worst of all he was pacing. "_Mon Cherie, Do not worry Alfred ran after him, what we should worry about is how we can fix it." _

"_Francis what have I done, If I could take it back I would, but what do I say to Matthew now?"_

"_Arthur, Mathieu is very forgiving you should know that by now, remember all the wars remember Passchendaele, if he forgave you then he will probably forgive you now"_

Arthur started to think, without Canada where would he be, IN WW1 the battle of Vimy Ridge, In WW2 it was Canadians that won Passchendaele, He used Matthews men as 'shock troops' for crying out loud, All Matthew has ever done since being an independent nation was pursue multiculturalism, peace and hope. All Canada ever did was help, did Arthur take everything he did for granted? Did he really like the rest of the world only focus on Alfred's achievements? Did he ever think about how Matthew felt? Was it all too late?

**--ALFRED'S POV—**

'_I swear could England be any denser, he really hurt Mattie _3 and is probably expecting forgiveness. Arthur and his snooty attitude, scratch that Europeans and there snooty attitudes humph but where could have Mattie have gone he usually would have shrugged the comment off… but there always is a turning point. Damn it's getting cold outside and Mattie isn't even wearing a jacket, he isn't at home and he isn't picking up his cell phone maybe I should get help looking for him. Mattie where are you?

**--MATTHEW'S POV—**

"_Arthur was right I really am useless." _No matter what I say no one listens, no matter what I do no one cares, hell my own family forgets me unless they need help or need something to ridicule. Francis abandoned me, Arthur ignored me and hates me, and my twin brother Alfred makes fun of me and only talks to me if he needs someone to clean up the mess he made. All the other countries either mistake me for Alfred or don't even know I exist. If I disappeared I wonder if anyone would notice, heh I bet their all back at Francis place eating, totally forgetting about me. I bet if I disappeared and left my role at the UN to Alfred, Arthur would be happy eh.

**--NORMAL POV—**

Matthew was all alone in the middle of the park, sitting on a bench letting the rain soothe and wash away all his tears. He knew Arthur didn't know his worries and how much they all hurt him on a general basis. He closed his eyes and started to sing aloud "_Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite. Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bientôt…" _A lullaby Francis used to sing when he was just a small colony. Softly Matthew sang as he found himself falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gilbert was (forced) walking Ludwig's dogs through the park that night. "_DAMN YOU LUDWIG, making me go out in this weather with YOUR dogs!" _

The rain was falling light then it was earlier but still it was freezing, yet Matthew felt hot, could he feel hot because of the running he had done? He didn't know. All Matthew knew was his eyes didn't want to open and all he wanted to do is sleep.

'_Who was that sitting in the rain, it's freezing and he doesn't have a jacket' _thought Gilbert. He walked over to the person on the bench "_Really buddy I may not get a cold since I'm so __**AWSOME**__ but it is freezing out you should go home…" _Gilbert looked down at the figure to find him asleep on the bench, face red and puffy looking as though he had been crying. Gilbert put his hand to the boys face,_ "Shit he is burning up." _The boys eyelashes fluttered but he didn't wake, "_Damn this is Canada" _said Gilbert when he pushed Matthews hair out of his face. Debating on wither to take him home or to bring him to Francis place, Gilbert thought '_he must be out here for a reason',_ so Gilbert took Matthew to Ludwig's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Sorry for note posting in awhile but im lazy and I was bored today so YAY! new chapter hope ya enjoy!

* * *

-Francis house-

Alfred returned back at Francois's house at one am spending all night looking for Matthew, he had no clue where he was.

"Francis, what have I've done! What if Matthew does something stupid because of me!" cried Arthur. "Calm down Mon Cherie, Matthieu est un rational boy he wouldn't do anything that would harm him." Francis said soothing Arthur. "I wouldn't know about that, I caught up to him for a few minutes, do you understand what you said Arthur, I think you should have seen his eyes." Alfred said surprisingly serious and that's a lot coming from Alfred. "But where…" he continued, "could he have gone without his coat, he must be freezing" All three of them worriedly looked out the window, Matthew where are you?

-Ludwig's house-

"Fuck, Gilbert what did you do!?" yelled Ludwig. "Why do you always assume it's something I did?" Gilbert yelled back. "Cause it usually is YOU!" Ludwig said purple in the face. "Okay I admit it, I've done stupid things before but this time it's not my fault!" Ludwig backed down "okay so what happened, and who is that?" "This is Canada, I found him passed out on a park bench, he really has a nasty fever" Said Gilbert calmly. "Why didn't you take him to France's place?" Asked Ludwig curiously, "Well it seemed to me he ran away from there in the first place…" Gilbert said. Gilbert may seem like an airhead but he could read a situation quite well, he was the fucking Kingdom of Prussia for Pete's sake.

"I think that we should bring him inside, do you think we could use the guest bedroom west?" Gilbert asked. "I don't know because where would Bella sleep?" '_Damn' _Prussia though '_Belgium is here',_ "But I think she would be more than happy to move…" said Ludwig when, speak of the devil Bella cut in, "What would I be happy about?" Bella started saying when her eyes found a drenched boy in Gilbert's arms. "Who is that" she asked, Gilbert answered with a snarl "It's Canada and he has a fever so if you don't mind…" again Bella cut in "look at the poor thing, hurry up and bring him to bed, be sure to change his clothes for dry ones…" Both Ludwig and Gilbert were awestruck, it seemed Bella caught that "I had to deal with Holland when he was sick*, now hurry up you don't want him catching pneumonia!" Quickly Gilbert and Ludwig began to move. Bella thought to herself '_This will be a long process.' _

-Francis house-

It wasn't like Matthew to be gone so long, usually if he got mad (which hardly happened) he would come back at the most 3 hours later. It was midday and Alfred, Francis, and Arthur hadn't heard anything from Matthew and were now incredibly worried.

Matthew woke feeling terrible, his head hurt, his back was sore and to top it all off he felt nausea. He looked around the room and noticed '_this isn't my place, what happened last night?' _Matthew began to recall what happened that night when Belgium came in to check on her adorable patient. "Oh, your awake, how do you feel?" she asked sweetly, "Horrible…" Matthew answered in a wispily voice "By any chance could you tell me where I am?" Matt asked politely. "Oh deary me I forgot, you're at Ludwig's I mean Germany's place" she answered. "Oh!" Matthew sat up quickly, not a good idea, his head started pounding and he felt lightheaded. "You should lie down; you do have a pretty high fever." "Mmkay" replied falling asleep again, he thought in the midst of sleep '_what was Bella doing here?"_

Bella woke Matthew up two hours later, "Wakey, Wakey, come on wake up" she said cheerfully, Matthew fluttered his eyes to see Bella beside him, "You need to take your medicine, and it would be smart to eat something", "Mmkay" he replied. Matthew took his pills and began to eat soup Belgium had made him when a wave of nauseousness overtook him sending hands to his mouth; Bella noticed and immediately helped Matthew to the washroom. They made it just in time. Canada felt too dizzy to get up again so Belgium called Ludwig and Gilbert up, the two men booked it up to the guest washroom, finding Canada on the floor was never a good sign. Gilbert walked over to Matthew about to carry him to the bedroom as Bella gave Ludwig a list of supplies to get for Matthews recovery. "It's Matthew right?" Gilbert asked as he picked up the semi-conscious boy, "Oui" Matthew whispered. He seemed to revert back to French in times of delusion, laziness, and stress, well Matthew was a bilingual country. Matthew fell asleep while being carried back to Ludwig's guest room.

Matthew began to thrash and turn in his sleep; Bella was worried, what could be bothering him so much that his dreams were being affected.

~~Matthews Dream~~

Matthew found himself as a small boy back in his native land; a man by the looks a young France came up and took him away but gave him warmth and love. Suddenly the man began moving far away, as he left darkness enshrouded the small child. The boy yelled after his father « Papa, Papa, où êtes-vous allé je promets d'être un bon garçon, où êtes vous allé… Ai- je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

~~End Matthews dream~~

Bella, surprised to hear Matthew talking in his sleep looked over at him, Matthew was sweating from the fever and crying from his dream he was thrashing about. Bella knowing French herself understood Matthews delirious mumbling when suddenly Matthew sat up abruptly screaming. Bella ran over to the distressed man. Matthew still half asleep began going on about his dream while holding his knees "Non papa s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas avec l'homme effrayant, il ne me prendra pas comme vous. Vous ne m'aimez papa? S'il vous plaît ne me quittez pas, s'il vous plaît » bawling his eyes out Matthew just stopped. Bella consoling the boy was worried, what was Matthew's childhood like?

* * *

Thanx for reading!!! More is up my sleve bet ya didnt know I speak french ha! now for some translations

Papa, Papa, où êtes-vous allé je promets d'être un bon garçon, où êtes vous allé… Ai- je fait quelque chose de mal ? ------- Daddy, Daddy where did you go, I promise to be a good boy where did you go...... Did i do something wrong?

"Non papa s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas avec l'homme effrayant, il ne me prendra pas comme vous. Vous ne m'aimez papa? S'il vous plaît ne me quittez pas, s'il vous plaît --------- No daddy please don leave me with the scary man, he doesn't love me like you do. Don't you love me daddy? please don't leave me please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur really began to worry; Matthew hadn't been heard from or seen since that night at Francis house and that had already been three days ago. He didn't answer his cell phone, he didn't go home, he wasn't drunk at a bar, he wasn't playing hockey, and what friends did Matthew even hang out with? "Oh Matthew" Arthur sighed, "What have I done!" Arthur began to quietly weep into his loft palm as his right hand held his glass of whiskey.

Francis had been worried lately, he wondered if it was only him who prior to Mathieu missing noticed that his Mathieu was acting strangely. He acted too quiet (though that wasn't hard for him) and how when he normally would forgive someone immediately without any hesitation he then would first squeeze his fists so hard that his knuckles would turn white. Just these subtle differences made him want to ask "Mathieu, what is wrong?" For many years Francis had tried to make up to Mathieu for abandoning him all those years ago and maybe if he just fought harder they wouldn't have been in this mess.

Alfred was pissed off for more than one reason. First reason was Arthur; he had hurt Mattie so bad and was expecting sympathy from him since apparently he didn't 'realize' Mattie was there. The second reason was Mattie himself, sure Alfred would have been mad if it had been him but that was no excuse to disappear off the face of the planet not telling your family where you have gone. "At least he could have contacted me!" he mumbled angrily to himself. The third reason Alfred was so pissed that day was because he couldn't figure that damn rubric's cube out, where was Mattie when you needed him!

Matthew woke up feeling a hell load better than he did before; his joints were stiff but at least his headache was gone and he didn't feel nauseous anymore. Bella walked in the room to see Matthew feeling better "Mathieu" Bella and Matthew had gotten close over the three days Bella had taken care of Matthew. It helped she knew French as well, that gave her and Matthew a connection that made them close. "Ah Bella, Bonjour" "Bonjour, vous sentez- vous mieux? » «Oui, Oui, beaucoup mieux, je me sens bien » « Why don't you join us down stairs for breakfast, but let me warn you Ludwig's pancakes are disgusting so watch out, we don't need you having food poisoning too, Oui!"

Downstairs Matthew and Bella went to find instead of just pancakes there was wurst, bacon, eggs, hash browns and … schnitzel? What was this, the table was actually set for four people! Not three! Matthew had never felt this welcome before and he loved the feeling. At breakfast Bella fawned over Matthew, Gilbert ranted about how awesome he was, and Ludwig was making more wurst (to Canada's surprise it was quite good!)

After breakfast Matthew expected this, the other three sat him down to ask why he was in the rain. Why he was he without a coat. Why would he cry in his sleep? Why? Why? WHY! Matthew decided that he owed it to them to tell the truth about everything, they did take care of him when he was sick. "You guys really want to know eh, so I'll tell you, well…" Matthew started at the beginning since that's where all stories start, he told them of how Francis came and loved him then gave him away with no second thought, how no matter what he did, to Arthur Alfred was better and then he went into how no one notices him unless they need his help, Matthew talked for about what seemed like hours depicting his life. The whole time he wondered "Would they understand?"

As Matthew told his story Bella had the greatest urge to go give him a huge hug, he was so adorable thought Bella. Matthew was just about to talk about what happened three days ago; he took a pause, then took a deep breath and continued.

Gasps were found across the room, "how could Arthur say something like that?" Gilbert said angrily. Germany thought about WW2 and how if Canada had not come it would have been his win, how this frail looking boy could have so much strength and will to win, Arthur really was an idiot.

Over the past few days Arthur barely had any sleep to no sleep at all. He was jumpy at any knock on the door to any phone ringing, he would literally jump out of whatever he was doing to go answer the door or phone but every time it was either Alfred or Francis calling to report back saying "We haven't found anything" or "Don't worry he will be back soon" But Arthur truly was worried, what if Matthew didn't forgive him, I mean he completely understood if he didn't forgive him, hell Arthur wouldn't even forgive himself!

Arthur was trying to think back to good memories of Matthew but every time he thought he had a memory it was Alfred not Matthew. He went through old photographs of when Canada and America were just wee ones. Most of the pictures were of Alfred and Matthew in the background standing there with his big violet-blue eyes. That's when Arthur came across a picture, a very old one at that, the picture was of Matthew asleep clinging to his bear as if it was his life. Going through his memories Alfred was always a handful while Matthew was insanely quiet, Arthur felt bad, when taking Alfred out hunting Matthew would ask "Can I come too!?" he would always refuse him no matter what, Arthur picked up another picture dated July 1st, why did that date ring a bell… In the picture there was Alfred playing with the toy he had nagged Arthur to get him, why was Matthew crying. Wait, Arthur pulled out every July 1st picture he could find in everyone Matthew was crying, no matter what. That's when it finally hit Arthur, MATTHEW'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON JULY 1ST! God what type of father was he! Forgetting his own son's birthday and on top of that remembering to celebrate Alfred's birthday every year and FORCING Matthew to buy Alfred a gift with the money he had saved the whole year. "God I really am the worst father EVER!" Arthur cried "Why didn't I see it before! WE never celebrated Matthews's birthday, wait…" he pulled out a Christmas photo wear Matthew was sitting with a pile of socks and underwear while Alfred got a bright red toy car or something else shiny. Had he always forgotten Matthew, had he always treated him like crap? How could Matthew ever forgive him?

Matthew finished his story, he looked up to see three fuming faces, "Diese fucking Arschlöcher" screamed Gilbert, "Comment diable avez-vous quitte à si facile, Matt, Je tiens à coup il y a maintenant des ânes!" shouted Bella, "Guys please calm down, I'm going to go over and talk to them, it should be fine" Matthew said trying to calm the two down, "I don't think that's a good idea Matthew" said Germany "They treated you like Scheiß before, we won't let you go unless we go to make SURE they listen." "I agree with West Mattie" Gilbert conquered "Fine, but no violence eh," Matthew agreed, a huge "AWW" came over the room with a rule of no violence, I guess the two nations and one ex-nation had different means of communication.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think we should call and file a missing persons report?"Asked Alfred. "Maybe that would be smart" Arthur sighed, "Let's gather some photos of Mathieu and some information" Francis said grudgingly. So the three went there ways gathering the little information about Matthew they knew. An hour later they gathered in Francis living room sharing the information with each other like age, hair colour, eye colour, last seen wearing and etc. When they heard the door bell ring, the three men jumped to the door to see if it really was Matthew.

Matthew, Bella, Gilbert and Ludwig left for Francis house. Matthew was frightened '_what will I say!" Maybe they could go back, it wasn't too late!' _When Matthew and the gang arrived at the door, Gilbert immediately pressed the door bell, Matthew started spurring "Maybe we could go back they haven't answered yet" he asked with a tinge of hope "non Mathieu we must do this" Bella responded putting a reassuring hand on his back. The door opened.

"Mathieu", "Mattie3", "Matthew" all three men went to hug Matthew but Gilbert and Ludwig got in their way. "Oi, I want to hug Mattie get out of my way" Alfred yelled, "No" Gilbert and Ludwig said in unison. "Why" Alfred asked angrily, Bella cut in, "America you may think it was only England who hurt Mathieu, but you all have a part in this", "C'est vrai Mon Cher" Francis asked Matthew, he looked away and nodded whispering lightly "Oui, France" Awestruck Francis stopped pursuing the subject and looked defeated. "M-Matthew are you mad at me" Arthur stuttered "I don't know" Matthew said as again he looked away. "I think we all should go sit down and talk about this" Ludwig said pointing in the direction of the living room.

Sitting down on the barely used sofas was really uncomfortable for everyone and the awkward silence was too much, when Alfred began asking questions "Mattie where were you these past couple days, we were really worried" "Pfft" the Canadian said "You guys were worried about me? That's a first!" The three men looked down at their feet hearing that comment and now really wondered what they had down to Matthew. "Mathieu" Bella said "would you like to explain or one of us…" Matthew interrupted her "I think that I should tell them" he said with a snarl, the other three men were insanely scared, they said when quiet ones got mad it was scary, they had no idea this is what they meant . They were in for a_** big**_ surprise.

"Let me start this off with something I want you three to do, it may be hard for America but you better pay attention and listen without any interruptions eh, no if ands or buts" Matthew said with a twinge of poison. They all just nodded; Bella could see how Gilbert and Ludwig respected him so much. "First let me start with you France" Francis was in shock, him being the first victim and all "Do you know how many nightmare and sleepless nights I had because of you! Or how I felt when you gave me up!" Francis unsmartly tried to interject and was denied. "I don't think you could bear the type of feelings I come up with at the end of the day!" Francis just stared at the ground, what more could he do? "AMERICA" Matthew barked '_oh shit!' _Alfred thought "Have you ever taken into account other people's FEELINGS, I AM SORRY to burst your bubble but you aren't that great, just a stuck up jerk who has a hero-complex. FO you know how many problems I have to sort out because you don't know how to act rationally, AND how many people beat ME up over something YOU did, at times I wonder to cut all personal ties with you!" Alfred was literally shocked, "and you know what, you jokes and thoughts about Canada are false and non-funny" Matthew ranted about America being a hypocrite for another 30 minutes until he stopped, Alfred was on the verge of tears. Gilbert, Ludwig and Bella all agreed how glad they weren't on the receiving end of Matthews's fire, and they all noted for the next war to not make enemies with the Canadians.

Arthur gulped, it was now his turn; "England" Matthew snapped "Don't think I FORGOT you like you've FORGOTTEN and IGNORED me for all these years, I was just a war trophy that was pushed to the back of the shelf, but I laugh because you say I'm useless, yet how many times have I saved your sorry ass eh! How many times have you crawled to me in need of help, but after I am not needed anymore I'm just forgotten. How DARE you say I am useless, IT WAS A CANADIAN WHO SHOT DOWN THAT BLOODY RED BARON, no offence Ludwig," "n-none taken" Ludwig replied and Matthew continued, "IT WAS ME WHO HELPED YOU ON YOUR FEET AGAIN AFTER THE WAR! I know Alfred was your golden boy, I knew from a young age that he was more important yet when you have the chance you tell me what to do and how to do it! I think you lost that right _YEARS _AGO. I don't think you understand how isolated you made me feel, how unsecure you made me feel, when was the last time you asked how MY day was, hell did you ever even say '_good job Matthew' _without me saving your hide? I _love _the fact Alfred gets more credit in the wars then I do when without me your lazy asses would belong to Germany, again Ludwig no offence" "it's okay" "So the next time you think I'm useless look in the mirror, that goes for all of you!" Matthew was scarier than the three could have ever suspected, really Alfred, Francis and Arthur have NEVER felt worse in their lives.

Canada was still fuming, he left the room to find some sort of beverage, and he took a swig of water hoping that would cool him down. Matthew headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch, the three found themselves in the perfect opportunity to apologize in this awkward moment. "Mon Cher, I had no idea Mon petit, I never did give you a reason…" Matthew cut him off "Oh I know Francis, apparently I was your most '_loved'_ colony yet not the most important one" Francis couldn't counter that, Alfred took a chance on it "Mattie I really didn't know I caused you so much trouble, I mean I do make fun of you and…" "You lowered my self-esteem so low America I barely thought I was worth keeping around" Alfred sighted and thought '_Did I really do that?"_ "But Mattie" Alfred tried to put his hand on Matthew's shoulder "DON'T TOUCH ME"Matthew shouted, Alfred retreated back. "Matthew, I know I am not the best father" Arthur started "You can say that again" Matthew added "But I never meant to hurt you, I look back now and realize what an idiot I've been, always ignoring you, I still can't believe I missed your birthday every year but without fail three days later I threw Alfred a party, I even gave him gifts on YOUR birthday, but why didn't you say anything…" "I did every year, a few weeks before I told you what I wanted I even asked multiple times why we didn't celebrate my birthday, yet without fail on my birthday I was ignored."

When everyone heard this news they were shocked, "You bought me and Iggy presents every year and yet I got you nothing, you spent ALL your saving money on us and we did nothing" Alfred said, "what type of hero am I?" Everyone in the room was hysterical how could they be so cruel to one individual? Matthew sat there watching them squirm he loved this feeling and wondered '_I wonder if this is why Ivan does this? NO don't go there Matthew…" _

Matthew began to feel hotter than he was before '_maybe it's all the ranting and yelling' _he thought, but the room was getting dizzy and he didn't feel okay anymore. "Mathieu, Matt are you feeling okay?" Bella asked, she noticed something was off. "Mathieu" she felt his head "Shit, the fever is back!"

Matthew heard names being called out all around him, his eyesight turned dark and all of a sudden Matthew passed out.


	6. SORRY

**AUTHOR NOTE****

**I am really sorry for not updating for a LONG time but I have miss placed my book which I write all my stories in before I update… I know it's around here somewhere…. Anyway wait maybe a week or two before I will post… thanks for all the reviews and to readers who have favorited me… I have written a new story and it will be typed up soon… I'll give you a little insight, Canada gets messed up with England's magic, America goes all fatherly, Francis re-experiences fatherhood, then all the countries go all wild… hope you like it, I'll tell you now the new story is really out of my element, I'm used to writing hurt/comfort more than humor so bare with me (though it does have a sick Canada in it.. fan girl inner me couldn't resist!****) So till later Luvs, Eve Cain **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Mathew woke up feeling again like crap. He was awake yet his eyes refused to open but he could hear the people in the room around him. Matthew felt a cold hand placed upon his forehead, a soft whisper came "Oh, Mon petit Mathieu, je Suis tres desole, oh Mon Cher vouloir tu pardomer moi?" Matthew gained up enough strength to flutter his eyes open and give a weak smile, he answered, "Oui, Papa" very softly. Francis had tears in his eyes, wiping them away he hugged Matthew very tightly; he was so happy, "Je ne parti pas encore" Matthew fell asleep in his papa's warm embrace.

When Matthew woke again he was burning, tossing and turning, the worse was no one was around, where were they? Well he really couldn't blame them he did just recently rant at all of them… it really wasn't Francis's fault, and Alfred well Alfred is really great too! He is a super power after all…. Matthew just wondered if _they _would forgive _him_? While thinking he found himself parched, he needed water and he needed it quickly, his throat was dry and quickly draining him of any fluids he had left. Untangling himself from the many blankets Matthew made his way to the hall, it was dark, Matthew wondered if everyone was fast asleep when he found the kitchen light on, stumbling to the kitchen holding on to the wall for support Matthew eventually made it to the kitchen.

Matthew found Alfred in the kitchen, just sitting at the table. Alfred looked up to see a frail Matthew leaning on the door for support, he jumped up "Matthew, what are you doing out of bed?" Alfred asked "umm I was thirsty and no one was there." 'Well,' Matthew thought 'this isn't awkward… '. "Let's get you back to bed Mattie, then I'll get you some water" Alfred flashed a smile, Matthew slid to the floor. "Oh, Mattie3" Alfred sang "do you want some help?" Matthew just nodded too tired and too hot to move. Alfred picked Matthew up carrying him to Francis guest bedroom. "Al, I'm really sorry for before." Matthew said leaning into Alfred's chest, Alfred just smiled down at his younger brother who now was fighting consciousness.

Alfred placed Matthew on the bed tucking him in. Matthew now semi-conscious mumbled "too cold". Alfred didn't know what to do, how could Matthew be cold when he was burning up… he was burning up, now what was he to do; Alfred really didn't know how to take care of someone. Alfred decided to get either Iggy or Francis, "well since Francis has been up the past day and a half with Mattie3, he needs his sleep, and Iggy hasn't helped a load so…" Alfred ran down the hall screaming and knocking on Arthur's door.

"ARTHUR ARTHUR"  
"WHAT ALFRED" Arthur yelled as he opened his door.

"Well you don't need to be so snooty; I don't know what to do with Mattie!" he said crossing his arms.

"What?" Arthur didn't understand how you couldn't know what to do with an unconscious person.

"Well" Alfred explained "He woke up and tried to get water from the kitchen, I took him back to bed and now he is complaining about the cold…"

"Nonsense how could anyone be cold when his fever was …." Arthur finally making connections pushed Alfred aside running to the room Matthew was staying in.

Arthur hesitantly approached Matthew remembering the rant he did only days prior, when he stopped to see the boy lying there, shivering under the covers. "Matthew, lad, wake up please, only for a moment" Arthur asked in a hushed tone "Mmkay" Matthew mumbled as he tried to sit up, Arthur shook his head as he went over to help Matthew up fixing the pillows and covers around him. "Tres froid, tres froid" mumbled Matthew; Arthur knowing the little French he did could understand. "Matthew can you open your mouth?" Arthur asked, slowly but surely Matthew opened his mouth keeping his eyes closed, it seemed it was too tiring to keep them open. Arthur put a thermometer in his mouth, guiding Matthew to close his mouth, Arthur looked at the frail boy, how could he have hurt this boy? Minutes passed and the thermometer began to beep, "Bloody hell boy, that's quite a fever your sporting" "Mmhmm" Matthew responded "Let's get you some medicine in you lad" Arthur took out the medicine, he once again had to wake Matthew, after Arthur got Matthew to lay down he rearranged the pillows and blankets once again and went to get things to lower Matthews fever.

Arthur got water, cloths, cooling pads and everything he could find. Arthur stayed up apologizing all night to who he thought was unconscious and not listening. "Matthew, I am so sorry, how could I have hurt you so bad, I mean really how could I have ignored someone who only helped others and never asked for anything in return?" Arthur went on for hours until the early sunrise.

Francis awoke, he immediately went to Matthew's room to find Arthur asleep in the chair beside the bed, and Matthew sleeping, his breathing even. Francis went downstairs to make breakfast; he decided to make Matthews favorite… pancakes with maple syrup. Alfred came down the stairs to find Francis covered in flour, "HAH Frenchie what 'cha doing" he asked, "I am making Mathieu his favorite pancakes", Alfred looked at the supposed cuisine expert then at the supposed pancakes in the pan, "um, aren't they a bit too thin to be pancakes?" Francis face fell "Oui, Oui, they are! But I usually make crepes not Pancakes!" Francis moaned. "Hey as long as you have syrup I think you will be fine"

Matthew woke feeling hot and clammy, he opened his eyes and to his surprise Arthur was next to him when Matthew recalled all the apologies he heard that night he smiled. Taking off the cooing pad from his forehead and tried to get out of bed, Arthur awoke, "LAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled sternly "Umm I was t-thirsty and I didn't want to w-wake you" Matthew said barely in a whisper. "Oh Matthew you continually think of other when, well look at you, you can barely sit up," Arthur suddenly when solemn "Matthew I mean I'm really sorry…" Matthew cut him off "Arthur, I heard your continuous apologies all last night" Mathew said with a smile and Arthur blushed "I already forgave you, I mean I did explode at you do you forgive me, because I'm really, really sorry!" Arthur laughed "Oh Matthew even when forgiving someone you still manage to apologize, now please get back into bed I'm worried just looking at you!" Arthur got Matthew back into bed and redid his cooling pad, temperature, and medicine. "You just sit back and get better lad."

Francis and Alfred came up with crepes, strawberries and whipped cream (the pancakes didn't turn out so well); they were surprised to see the sense of worry gone from Arthur's eyes although he was heavily scolding Matthew. "Ah, finally Mathieu has forgiven L'Anglettare" Francis said with a smile. He and Alfred made their presence known, "Yo Iggy how's Mattie3?" Alfred said startling both Arthur and Matthew. Arthur looked concern at Matthew "His fever is still as high as ever…" when Matthew cut him off "Na ah, I feel loads better!" Matthew said with a weak smile. "Ah Mathieu, Mon petit we have brought some crepes!" Francis said "Do you have any maple syrup?" Matthew said weakly not wanting to sound demanding. "Oh yes, Alfred you did grab the syrup Oui?" everyone turned to Alfred "AH I forgot about that, don't worry Mattie3 I will get your syrup!" Alfred said with his million dollar smile, as he left Arthur sighed "I'll go after him" everyone just sadly nodded at the statement that might save Francis kitchen from Alfred.

Francis walked over to Matthew putting his hand on his forehead, "Mon petit how do you really feel?" Matthew sighed "to say the truth papa I feel like crap; but you three have been trying so hard…" Francis cut him off "Mathieu we just want you healthy again, I know you're not use to this attention but Mon Cher let us dote on you, and you better get used to it!" Francis smiled as he tussled Matthews's hair, pulling him into a hug. A small voice Francis heard from Matthew "Je t'aime papa." Francis thought to himself for awhile as he hugged Matthew, 'Mathieu feels extremely hot, I know he was with Ludwig, Gilbert, and Bella but how did Mathieu get there?' Francis looked down to see Matthew breathing heavily, his face seemed flushed. "Mathieu, wake up s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait" Francis said frantically, "Mathieu!" Matthew seemed to respond "mm Oui papa, ou est kumajirou?"

Arthur and Alfred walked in to find a frantic France. "Mathieu snap out of it s'il vous plait, Mathieu…" "What's happening Francis?" Arthur asked frightened, "Mon Cher et moi were chatting and I was giving him a hug when he felt extremely warm and then he was breathing awkwardly, now the fever has him delirious!" under his breath Arthur swore "shit", "Alfred go start the shower," Alfred looked at him in confusion, somehow reading Alfred's mind Arthur explained "We have to lower his temperature and right now cooling pads are not working" Alfred gave a nod then ran off down the hall to the washroom. "L'Anglettare, will Mathieu be alright?" Arthur sighed and put his head in his hand, "I don't know, but I hope he will be alright. Can you call Roderiche he is a certified doctor and Bella, her and Matthew seemed close." Francis zoomed to his phone, "Of course Arthur, they will be here quickly too!"

MATTHEWS DELIEROUS POINT OF VIEW

Papa France came in with crepes, they are yummy but not as good as pancakes! Alfred forgot to grab the maple syrup him and Arthur went down to get it for our crepes. Papa France came over to the side of the bed I was lying in; he put his cold hand on my forehead and tussled my hair. He looked at me and asked me how I felt and to tell the truth I felt like crap, Papa brought me in for a hug, It felt like the room was getting hotter and hotter, where was Kuma… he isn't anywhere, wait no there is Kuma, what was he doing here. What is Kuma doing here eating one of Al's hamburgers; Al's going to be mad. Hey wait what was that shadow man doing over there, wait no STOP!

END OF MATTHEWS DELIEROUS POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Thanks for waiting so long for the update :P I know it took me longer then I said I would to find my book but what can I say none of you have seen my room recently…. Let's just not go there… just imagine looking for a small blue book in a room where I took me my whole summer just to find the one thing I was looking for. On the Brightside my rooms clean now…. I think I'll update sometime soon can't wait to start typing up my new story, make sure to read when put up. I think I rambled long enough so remember reviews = love!

Love, Eve

Note* for all the times I might not have said it… I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANYWAY… you know just making myself clear.


End file.
